pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash's Leavanny
This Leavanny is a / -type Pokémon owned by Ash. It is the sixth Pokémon captured by Ash in Unova. Personality As a Sewaddle from his debut, he was naughty and serious, and this demonstrates his attitude by attacking Pikachu in a mischievous way and showing his stubborn streak when doing naughty things towards Pikachu and later Ash who wanted to capture him. However, after Ash saves him from a Pokémon attack and almost being fall into a waterfall, Sewaddle finally shows his calm and nicer side. Like Ash's Swellow, Sewaddle does not given up the fight despite its type disadvantage. Sewaddle is also very fond of Burgh the Gym Leader of Castelia City when he accompanies him at the Pinwheel Forest. As a Swadloon, he maintains his pre-evolved personality as well as battle tactics when fighting against other Pokémon. However, after he evolves into Leavanny, he begins to like smaller Pokémon in the team and starts to take care of his friends. Like Burgh's Leavanny, Leavanny has a habit of making clothes made of leaves which he inspires the former for making leaf clothes while he was still a Sewaddle and he also make these clothes for his friends such as Ash's Scraggy and Iris' Axew. Biography ﻿Leavanny first appeared as a Sewaddle when Ash and his friends were travelling through Pinwheel Forest. Ash attempted to capture Sewaddle after it attacked Pikachu, but Sewaddle ran away before he could. Sewaddle knocked Ash to the ground when the gang met Burgh. It was then revealed that Burgh was accompanying Sewaddle through the forest.BW018: Sewaddle and Burgh in Pinwheel Forest! Sewaddle initially disliked Ash, but came to like him once Ash protected him from an Air Slash. Sewaddle then teamed up with Pikachu to launch a Thunderbolt-Razor Leaf combo in order to scare away the Woobat. Later, Sewaddle got stuck to a wild Deerling and thrown into a river. Ash dove in to save him and the two were rescued by Burgh's Leavanny. Sewaddle was extremely grateful to Ash and allowed him to capture it. Due to the fact that Ash already had six Pokémon on his team, Sewaddle's Poké Ball sealed itself. In order to make room for Sewaddle, Ash sent Pidove to Professor Juniper's lab. Ash wanted to meet with a Pokémon Connoisseur so they could determine how compatible he and Sewaddle were. He showed it to Burgundy, a C-Class Connoisseur. She said that Sewaddle's ability was Swarm, however she believed that Ash should have a Sewaddle with Chlorophyll and told him he had to replace it. Sewaddle angrily uses String Shot on her face due to her judgmental remarks as well as Ash's other Pokémon because of it.BW019: A Connoisseur's Revenge! Ash sent Sewaddle to Prof. Juniper's lab in exchange for Pidove.BW021: The Lost World of Gothitelle! Sewaddle returned and battled against Burgh's Dwebble after Ash's Tepig is beaten down by its Rock Wrecker. Sewaddle keeps on dodging its attacks using String Shot and finally tackles Dwebble to knock him off along with its rock-house rendering it defenseless. Sewaddle attacks it with Razor Leaf followed by Tackle and defeats it with another Razor Leaf. He then went on to battle his Whirlipede taking too much damage from its Steam Roller. Sewaddle finally evolves into Swadloon after being hit by a powerful Solar Beam, learning Energy Ball in the process to deflect its Steam Roller and defeats it with Tackle. After defeating Whirlipede, Swadloon went up against Burgh's Leavanny. As Leavanny is its fully evolved form, Swadloon was defeated easily with both its Leaf Storm and Hyper Beam combination. Swadloon was soon replaced by Pikachu as Ash's final Pokémon and manages to defeat it with both Iron Tail and Electro Ball combination. Swadloon was later became happy with Pikachu and Tepig to see Ash gained the Insect Badge from Burgh.BW025: Battling for the Love of Bug-Types! Swadloon evolves into a Leavanny in a battle against Iris' Emolga, and gained a habit of making clothes out of leaves for everybody even he made a leaf costume for Iris' Axew to pose as a leaf superhero and Ash remembers Burgh's Leavanny had made a new leaf clothes for Leavanny while it was still a Sewaddle and he did this as an inspiration especially making the three Sewaddle happy when he makes it. However, when they take a nap, Leavanny's leaf clothes and Axew got caught by three Durant who revealed to be leaf thieves. Leavanny uses its thread as the guide to Ash and the group when they enter the cave in Durant's nests. Leavanny also made leaf clothes for Ash to make himself as a bait for the Durant much to his dismay. Leavanny also hold his own against the wild Durant while teaming up with Scraggy and Pikachu. After the incident, Leavanny was happy to see Axew was safe.BW076: Battling the Leaf Thieves! Ash used Leavanny to battle Roxie's Koffing. Even though it was at a type-disadvantage, Leavanny managed to knock out Koffing with Energy Ball after using String Shot to spin it around. He stayed in to battle Roxie's Scolipede and got badly poisoned by Scolipede's Toxic.BW085: Rocking the Virbank Gym! Part 1 Leavanny's Energy Ball misses Scolipede and Scolipede defeated Leavanny with Sludge Bomb and Rock Tomb.BW086: Rocking the Virbank Gym! Part 2 Ash used Leavanny to battle against Stephan's Sawk. Despite that Sawk's attacks did barely enough damage, Leavanny's ability Swarm had got activated boosting its Bug Type moves like String Shot and X-Scissor, but was taken down by Sawk's Karate Chop.BW108: Strong Strategy Steals the Show! Known moves Using String Shot as Sewaddle Ash Sewaddle Razor Leaf.png Using Razor Leaf as Sewaddle Ash Sewaddle Tackle.png Using Tackle as Sewaddle Ash Sewaddle Bug Bite.png Using Bug Bite as Sewaddle |stage2 =Swadloon |img2 = Ash Swadloon String Shot.png Using String Shot as Swadloon Ash Swadloon Energy Ball.png Using Energy Ball as Sewaddle Ash Swadloon Tackle.png Using Tackle as Swadloon Ash Swadloon Razor Leaf.png Using Razor Leaf as Sewaddle |stage3 =Leavanny |img3 = Ash Leavanny Razor Leaf.png Using Razor Leaf Ash Leavanny Energy Ball.png Using Energy Ball Ash Leavanny String Shot.png Using String Shot Ash Leavanny X-Scissor.png Using X-Scissor | String Shot; bug; BW018: Sewaddle and Burgh in Pinwheel Forest! Razor Leaf; grass; BW018: Sewaddle and Burgh in Pinwheel Forest! Tackle; normal; BW018: Sewaddle and Burgh in Pinwheel Forest! Bug Bite; bug; BW018: Sewaddle and Burgh in Pinwheel Forest! Energy Ball; grass; BW025: Battling for the Love of Bug-Types! X-Scissor; bug; BW108: Strong Strategy Steals the Show! }} Improvised moves *String Razor Leaf *String Energy Ball Voice actresses *Inuko Inuyama (Japanese) *Erica Schroeder (English) Trivia *Leavanny is both Ash's fourth -type Pokémon and his first -type that is not a Starter Pokémon. *Leavanny, as a Sewaddle, is the first of Ash's Pokémon to evolve during a Gym battle; the others were Boldore and Unfezant. *Leavanny is Ash's only Bug-type Pokémon to have activated his ability. Gallery As Sewaddle Ash Swadloon.png As Swadloon Ash Leavanny Swarm.png Swarm activated Ash Leavanny String-Energy Ball.png Using String Shot and Energy Ball Evolving sewaddle.png Leavanny as a Sewaddle evolving leavanny dodging.jpg Leavanny gracefully dodges Sawk's Karate Chop BW018.png As Sewaddle with Ash and Pikachu Ash & Swadloon.png As Swadloon with Ash }} References pl:Leavanny Asha Category:Bug-type anime Pokémon Category:Grass-type anime Pokémon Category:Male anime Pokémon